One Man And His Dog
by zxxyxxz
Summary: An accidental encounter in the grounds of Malfoy Manor brings Witch and Wizard as well as Man and beast a little closer.


**Authors Note: Ok I'll be honest this little piece has been sat nearly finished on my hard drive for a long time now and today I finally finished it. For now its marked as complete I do have a plan to continue this little story if anyone desires that. I understand if no one likes it or thinks it bizarre, odd, wrong etc.**

**Well without further ado...**

**One Man and His Dog**

_It is said that a dog is man's best friend…_

Hermione awoke and sat up in bed resting against the pillows positioned strategically against the headboard. She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed away the sleepy dust and hopefully the rest of the fatigue still plaguing her. She felt the faint light of the summer sun trying to rise; it was a bit before dawn. She stretched her arms and legs ignoring the stiffness that came from bad posture in the night and flung her legs over the side of the bed and got up to the bathroom. After relieving and washing she returned to her bedroom and dressed throwing on a loose pair of trousers and an old t-shirt. She didn't care that it was all Muggle attire; in fact if her choice of clothing was the worst problem in her life then she would count herself as being rather lucky.

She stumbled still waking up and threw open the front door and let her nose and skin be bombarded by the cool early morning air. With a smile after the initial shock wore off she raised her head and sniffed experimentally at the air. It was a good crisp morning and she was dying to just let go and run among the trees and the simple creatures of nature. She knew her sense of smell was nowhere near as acute as when in her animagus form but she had learnt the subtle signs carried in the winds and even her substandard human nose could tell whether it was a fine morning or not.

There was nothing better than the smell of world in early morning, the fields and forests covered in dew and the smell of the night time creatures still lingering. There was nothing better than feeling the ground under foot and the wind as she ran in her animal form, nothing better than forgetting her troubles and pain and for a short while just living a simpler life when all that matters is her and her instincts.

Taking one last look in the mirror and as satisfied as she was ever going to be with the results Hermione left the bathroom. With a flick of her wand she felt the familiar magic course through her and the oddness of her body transforming, it is not pain or even similar to polyjuice potion just odd. Blinking as she got used to her new perspective she managed the canine equivalent of a smile as she sniffs the scents covering her house and being carried in the wind. She stretched her front arms or rather legs out in front of her. Her form came as a surprise to her or rather she never really had any firm desire as to what kind of animal she wanted to be. She was rather pleased that she avoided being a cat; a dog though was something she was not expecting. Though she rather enjoyed the ability to run and stalk across the fields and woods near her cottage. She was some form of lurcher or so she could gather. A slim, swift body though not as frail or as small as a greyhound even if at first glance she did indeed look like a greyhound. The powerful jaws and the slightly stockier frame born from not being all greyhound she loved as much as the speed, she loved not having to worry about her dog body and the jaws made the hunt all the more enjoyable.

She sniggered after turning back to human after she caught glimpse of herself the first time she transformed and found that she was not a pure bred dog but a more upmarket mongrel which described her magical life rather well. She loved her light sandy almost blonde colouring and the white fur of her chest and belly that contrasted nicely with the rest of fur. It was one of her very private and secret pleasures her lurcher form, she never told or shown anyone that she was an animagus. She just wanted one thing that was hers and hers alone.

Taking a deep breath enjoying her heighten senses she left her home and out for a run across the fields damp with dew. She had her mind of course but on these occasions she liked to pretend she was just an ordinary dog, she liked to embrace her more primitive side. Of course emotions were less complex for her as a dog; all the pain and terror from the war could just fade away, the brain of a dog not having the capacity to deal with her emotional hell.

She walked across one field and then another enjoying the simple life of a dog, loving the simplicity of following trails of scents and getting distracted by blowing leaves and flies. As a dog what seemed absurd as a human was suddenly rather more interesting. Nose to damp grass enjoying the earthy smell and the contrasting dew drops she continued over the field her ears pricking up at the slightest sound. And then she saw it. Right in front of her chewing on some grass and completely unaware was a large grey rabbit. A small part of her that was still human thought it barbaric that she as a human wanted to chase and kill such an innocent little creature with her bare teeth. The other human part of her countered as it always did with the knowledge that she wasn't a vegetarian and if she was not prepared to dispatch her food then there would be no more chicken curry. The third human and at the same time less human part of her wanted to leave such problems behind, she was a dog and she wanted to embrace the animal inside of her, she wanted to live a simpler life.

And then she saw red.

She unfroze from her position standing and starring her eyes locked on to the rabbit like a laser guided missile and then she ran charging at the rabbit wanting to open her mouth and wrap her jaws around the frail little neck and feel the snap as the life filled rabbit died in her jaws and the copper tang of blood in her mouth.

Unfortunately the rabbit ran to.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her not caring for anything else just running in pursuit of the rabbit, the under growth or the approaching hedges didn't matter. The rabbit darted quickly in the direction of the large hedge in front of her hoping to find some protection in the undergrowth. The rabbit saw a hole in the hedge and so did Hermione. The rabbit being smaller and the adrenaline of flight or die pumping in its veins was quicker and made a dash for freedom through the hole in the hedge.

Hermione followed and with some difficulty wormed her large frame through the hole, by the time she scrambled out the undergrowth her quarry had gone but she now had bigger problems then a rabbit that refused to die. She knew where she was and oh shit would she be in trouble unless she could scramble back through the hole in the hedge.

Hermione had just run through the hedge surrounding Malfoy Manor and there stood in front of her was the master of the Manor himself Lucius Malfoy. As a dog her instincts and ability to feel fear were as good if not better then when she was a human. What surprised her was the wide smile on the elder Malfoy's face as he looked down at her.

He crouched and tilted his head to one side she was not sure why he would do that but his first words soon explained why.

"Hello you are a pretty little bitch aren't you? I bet you came here following the rabbit that shot out of the hedge just before you did."

Lucius said with a small laugh in the nicest and most calm tone she had ever heard from his lips. In fact she had never heard such nice words come from the man before. She sat down to observe the man. He moved his arm and held his hand out. Not wanting to break her cover as a real dog she slowly and hesitantly stepped forward and sniffed the back of his hand.

It was an odd scent he smelt like a human but more than that he had his own unique sweaty scent. All humans smelt different and then there was a hint of strong drink that seemed to hang around him like a fog. It wasn't an unpleasant smell. She was surprised he wasn't afraid or nervous of a strange dog that had just appeared on his grounds but then she looked and behaved like a normal dog. The scar down her chest from the department of mysteries formed the unique pattern of the white flash on her chest. She tentatively licked the back of Lucius's hand in an effort to be submissive. The smile spread back on his face and he raised a hand and gently stroked the top of her head.

She felt her tail wag as she enjoyed the touch and again her response made Lucius smile which she was rather thankful for.

"You're a friendly sort aren't you?"

He chuckled scratching the top of her head again and she let out a bark in agreement like she had seen real dogs do when behaving with humans. He ran a hand from the top of her head, down her firm neck and all along her back. It was nice to have human contact; she couldn't remember the last time anyone paid that much attention to her either as a dog or a human. She sat back down and let Lucius run his hand down her back and rub the top of head, it was nice. As a dog her more complex feelings on right and wrong were dimmed a little so at that moment it really didn't matter that Lucius was making a fuss of her or that she was enjoying herself.

The loud pop of house elf apparition startled both her and Lucius. The later stood back up to his full height and looked down menacingly at the small elf, who tugged violently on its own ears trying to hide its face from the evidently angry Lucius. She could sense the anger; there was a smell about Lucius one she couldn't describe but knew instinctively to be anger tinged with regret. He was… he was sad that their brief time together had come to an end it was not very noticeable the anger being more prevalent but it was there, she could literally smell the softer side of Lucius Malfoy. It was not a bad smell coupled with his sweaty musk and the fog of drink. And the house elf terrified but Hermione didn't need her canine sense of smell to work that one out.

"S-sorry master Lucius b-but missy Narcissa is requesting your presence."

The poor elf stuttered, Hermione cringed or the canine equivalent of cringing when she heard the elf speak and she smelt and felt the strange almost fear rolling off the creature. But she had long given up on the elves, if they wanted to be servants forever then that was their choice. Her cringing was less from the treatment of the elf and more embarrassment on everyone's part, including Lucius and the elf.

"Sh, it's alright girl no one's angry with you."

Hermione moved her head to look wide eyed in surprise at Lucius as he spoke softly to her and crouched down to her level. She allowed him to make a small fuss of her and licked the back of his hand, Hermione quickly realised that he mistook her cringing in embarrassment for slinking away in fear from the obviously heated exchange.

"That's a good dog. I have to go now but you are always welcome to come through the hedge."

Lucius continued and with a final quick ruffle to the top of her head he turned around and apparated into the manor, the house looking a fair distance away from their position by the hedges. Hermione watched the elf leave and then as soon as she was sure she was alone she scrambled back through the hole in the hedge made a little easier by the damage she caused following the rabbit through in the first place.

Her head heavy with strange emotions and as much feeling as her canine brain could process she walked slowly back across the fields and back to the safety of her home. She may have her mind when she transforms but she is for all intents and purposes a dog, simple transfiguration and simple force of mind. Of course the conflicts between the canine and the human are resolved by deciding how far she wants to go in regards to being a dog. Not wanting to dwell on her experience with Lucius Malfoy and more than happy to let her human sense of reason and logic take over she walked home thinking about very little and not taking pleasure in the small quirks of the natural world surrounding her. It was a relief for Hermione to see her cottage in front of her.

She transformed back into her human form and quickly walked inside and upstairs to the bathroom, she had to wash again her feet and hair filthy from her little trip down the rabbit hole.

She stood in front of her the shower and turned it on just watching as the stream of water fell and warmed up her thoughts drifting back to Lucius. It was so very strange the way he came to care almost instantly for her as dog and she would be lying if she said she hadn't been flattered by the attention. She pulled open the doors to the cubicle and stepped in under the scolding jets. She let out a satisfied moan from the blissful feeling of water on aching skin.

It was nice to forget who she was and the thoughts in her head. She liked being Hermione the dog, there were no rules, no responsibilities no friends always needing a hand with one thing or another. It was perfect to run into Lucius and be treated like an ordinary dog. She moaned again from the water. She always ran to escape, embraced the animal nature of her transfigured body, it was so freeing and the contact with another human being even if it was Lucius Malfoy was beyond words. It had been a long time since anyone had paid much attention to her and longer again since anyone called her pretty. She sighed and picked up a bar of soap from the shelf and began rubbing a lather up over her body, it was such a shame it was Lucius-escaped Azkaban by pure luck-Malfoy that she ran into. Though why he was up so early was anyone's guess. She didn't like Lucius or his family but she also didn't like the Weasley's very much either. She didn't like people, or rather she didn't like being the one every one leant on for favours. She didn't like the bad thoughts and memories that filled her head every minute of every day either.

But he liked her and something inside drew her to Lucius. She was a dog and needed a master, he liked her as a dog, and maybe she could live the rest of her life as a dog.

But she knew that was a lie, she couldn't run away from being human.

~8~

Hermione's week passed slowly, every second seemed to drag on for five and as usual everyone needed one absolutely urgent favour from her. Whether it was covering someone's shift at work or doing the job of three people all by herself. Then to top it all off Harry, Ron and Ginny cancelled on her at the last minute for a reason that neither one clarified which left her at the restaurant waiting all alone for forty minutes like a… well like a berk. She had never felt so humiliated well that was a lie in fourth year she felt worst but at least she had her friends by her side. She didn't care that they all had complicated adult lives now but she wished they told her in advance instead of expecting her to always be there to pick up the pieces. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, she didn't care that she was sat all alone in her cottage still dressed up for dinner. She wished she could stand up to her friends and everyone else more but at the last moment her nerve always failed because this was what life was, this was what everyone expected of her. This was her life. No matter how bad it made her feel. She sobbed a little as the tears came and she couldn't stop them. War was easy it was life that was hard. In the quiet loneliness of her own home Hermione could also admit that despite making her feel the fool this evening she didn't want to bring it up and risk losing her friends. She had a hard enough time making friends in either the Muggle or Magical world just because of who or how she was; throw her fame as Harry's companion and her past into the mix and no one really knew how to treat her like a normal person and a prospective friend.

It was times like this when the sadness and the darkness of her thoughts drove her to changing into her animagus form, but for the whole week she had been putting it off. She did want to pretend for a little while that she was just a simple dog, but she knew the more she transformed and the more time she spent as a dog the harder it would be for her to turn back. The harder it would be to prevent herself from going back to Malfoy Manor and seeking the company of Lucius Malfoy. The only being that had treated her as a simple dog and gave her such kindness even when to him she was just a lost stray. The harder it was to block out the happiness she felt when Lucius stroked her fur and called her pretty. It had been a long time since anyone had showered her with affection and tenderness.

~8~

The next morning Hermione left her quiet home to hunt. Or that's what she kept telling herself, really she left to visit Lucius and see if a repeat of the other morning was possible. She didn't really want to think about why she would seek out Lucius Malfoy for comfort; maybe she was slowly going insane? Maybe all the hours spent living in her animagus form had slowly addled her brain. She walked across the fields and retraced her steps and soon enough the large hedge surrounding part of the Manor's grounds came into view. It was strange she could feel the magic of the wards surrounding the Manor, though she concluded last time she was here outside the hedge she had other thoughts on her mind, namely that of the rabbit. A few minutes of sniffing and exploring the undergrowth and she found the hole in the hedge and quickly she wormed her way through the hole and ended up on a large lawn or field. She wasn't sure which; she only knew that this was the furthest point from the Manor.

She was almost disappointed when she realised she was all alone. She sniffed the air and the cool grass under her feet. She was about to turn around when she caught it. It was very faint but there was no mistaking the scent of Lucius and the fog of drink on the grass. He had been here by the hedge recently. Nose to the grass she followed the scent trail left by Lucius and followed as it led back over the grounds and through the formal gardens to Manor itself.

Slowly the large Manor house appeared in front of her, it seemed smaller and less menacing in the summer sun then it did back during the dark times. It was quite a majestic and beautiful looking building surrounded by gardens, parkland and field Hermione decided as she slowly padded up to the house. She inhaled deeply enjoying the scent from the summer blooms and the scent from the herb garden carrying on the wind and there it was again, the faint scent of Lucius. Frantically she pushed her nose to the ground and tried to find the lingering scrap of scent and try to find where he went.

There it was!

She found his trail in the mix of scents from both the plants in full bloom and the small creatures that called the grounds of Malfoy Manor their home. Eagerly she followed his smell as it meandered around the gardens and around the side of the building until she came to a small well wing was too grand a word and extension was to plebeian but suffice to say part of the Manor jutted out a right angles completely hidden from view in the gardens. She was sure magic as well as good design played a part in its concealment. Judging by the herb garden and small vegetable garden she gathered this was the kitchen to the Manor though what the small outbuilding was for she couldn't hazard a guess.

Keeping close to borders and keeping a careful eye on a getaway plan and one to try catch a glimpse of Lucius she slinked closer to the kitchen. Then she saw Lucius he was leaning against the wall of the outbuilding smoking what looked like to be one of many cigarettes judging by the pile of still smouldering butts scattered by his feet watching whatever was making the noise in the kitchen through the heavy door she could see open.

Without thinking she let out a squeaky happy bark to try and catch his attention. It worked as she saw his head swing round in her direction and tail wagging she bounded over towards him happier beyond any mere words that the same soft smile as before graced his thin lips. He threw the cigarette to the ground and quickly ground it into the gravel then he crouched and just waited for her to approach him.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you were never going to come back."

He greeted with a laugh that easy happiness still there barking again in greeting she took the final bound and jumped up placing her front paws on Lucius's shoulders getting grey dust on the shoulders of his clean black robes but the wide smile on his face and the happiness she could smell in his scent forced any regret to the back of her mind. Happy, truly happy to be wanted simply for being herself she licked his cheek the taste was that of his scent only stronger and more of a hint of clove from his cologne as opposed to whiskey and course the acrid smell of cigarettes.

Lucius giggled. And she rubbed her wet nose against his cheek in an attempt to provide some comfort she felt unsteady for a moment as the ground or rather Lucius fell suddenly as he let himself fall onto his backside to be more comfortable than crouching.

"That's better 'ay girl."

He said fondly his large hands gently rubbing her muscled neck and finding that perfect little spot behind her ear that had a shiver of pleasure and comfort shooting down her body.

For a time they just sat there in a strange heap as Lucius made a fuss of her not caring for the cigarette butts underneath him or the dirt she got all over the front of his robes. For Hermione it was bliss the same joy and comfort she always felt when she petted Crookshanks, she never wanted Lucius to stop and it seemed that as long as she was content he was to. She licked his face again and felt her heart melt as his light eyes lit up in childlike joy. The bond she could feel slowly growing between them warmed her heart and in her dog like state of mind she could appreciate such natural wonder without the niggling doubts of her past. The fear and the strangeness of live after all she had done in her school days removed simply because they were too complex to process. She didn't mind though.

"Mmm you are a pretty one aren't you girl?"

He asked rhetorically and Hermione took the opportunity to lick and nuzzle Lucius's neck in end she opted to curl up half on his lap and half on the ground to the side her legs aching from the position of being perched on Lucius's shoulder.

"I think you deserve a treat come on let's see if we can find you some milk."

Lucius cooed as he got up stretching his arms up above his head she could see his brocade waistcoat and his white dress shirt that had come untucked rise up revealing a brief flash of pale stomach. She barked in agreement and appreciation. Taking his beaming smile as an invitation Hermione followed Lucius into the large pristine kitchen the copper pots and pans gleaming from their hooks on the wall, the lone house elf turned around on hearing footsteps and dropped the pate he was holding on the sight of the pair of them.

_Ah wards I forget about them._

Hermione thought as she felt the pain of a forced shift from her animagus caused by the protective wards around the manor. She looked at Lucius and saw the anger quickly build in him as his eyes narrowed upon her very human form curled up in a ball from the pain on the threshold of his kitchen and watched his nostrils flare.

_Fuck_

Was very much an understatement as Hermione struggled to come up with a quick escape plan.

"What. Are you doing in my home?"

Lucius asked his voice strained as he struggled not to cast the first spell on his lips.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said. Please don't call the Aurors I beg you it's not what it looks like."

Hermione begged and stammered desperately as she tried to shuffle backwards out of the kitchen but discovered to her horror that a quick silent and wandless sticking charm kept her firmly in place.

"Try me Miss Granger after all what could be worse than trespass and trying to spy on me in my home? I have paid my dues and I will not let some foolish little chit of a girl take away everything I have worked for! Do you understand me?"

Lucius barked as he stood in front of her cowering body, the fear and terror began coursing through Hermione's veins and the memories of being tortured by Bellatrix all came flooding back. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think of anything other than the pain stabbing at her body and the demented twisted cackle and features that haunted her dreams. With much pain Hermione forced her eyes to open and look at Lucius she would not give either him or Bellatrix the opportunity to win. She was stronger than Bellatrix; she was stronger than the pathetic former Death Eater who talked to strange dogs.

"I came to see you."

She muttered her voice and nerve breaking and Hermione turned away unable to take the stare and unable to think of anything then her imminent arrest and humiliation by the press and her friends.

"Really? How interesting I had no idea we were that close."

Lucius said sarcastically his eyes wide in mock surprise.

"The…The….The first time I came I was following the rabbit and- I…that is to say…um err I-I didn't…I forgot about the hedges and couldn't feel the magic of your boundary wards as I chased the rabbit."

She stammered and tripped over her words as she tried to quickly spill her story hoping to somehow lessen her punishment. The trouble was now she started speaking Hermione was unable to stop the stream of prattle leaving her lips.

"You were nice to me, you treated me like well a dog and I thought this is nice so I came back hoping oh this is stupid now I think about but I thought that you might want to make a fuss of me again."

She babbled not really thinking about her words as she lay there stuck to the floor she cringed and couldn't stop the hot tears of embarrassment as she couldn't shut up.

"I see."

Lucius replied a finger tapping against his elegant lips the change in his demeanour frightened Hermione more than the anger. She knew she was not going to like whatever plan was forming behind those now cold eyes the light and joy long since vanished.

"Please I-I'll do anything just don't call the Aurors."

She cried desperately in front of Lucius. The blonde smiled and the glint in his eyes sent a shiver of terror down her spine.

"Hmm anything you say?"

He drawled the amusement clear in his voice he knew exactly what he wanted from her. Meekly Hermione nodded her mind overloaded on terror of the past and the present as much as she knew this was ridiculous and she would live to regret it she also knew there was no way to avoid a trespass charge without looking like a delusional stalker and getting sectioned in St Mungos.

"I will require a Witch's oath from you that what we discuss from here on in is not repeated to anyone else nor will you ever repeat or communicate in anyway what we do or what I ask of you are we in agreement or should I inform the Ministry of your presence? "

Nodding Hermione agreed and felt relieved that she could final move her legs the sticking charm removed and she grabbed Lucius's hand and quickly they performed the short ritual and Hermione braced herself and wondered what she had just agreed to.

"Come."

Lucius commanded and limbs still a bit aching from being stuck to the floor in a very awkward position Hermione pulled herself up of the floor and silently left through the door and stood to the side waiting for Lucius to bring up the rear.

"I am going to head back into the kitchen and you my dear are going to go into the kennels transform into your animagus form and make yourself comfortable then in shall we say ten minutes I will join you."

Leaving no room for doubt Lucius said his piece and strode off back into the kitchen, Hermione presumed to deal with the house elf. Realising there was no real way out of whatever Lucius was planning Hermione released a sigh and walked to the outbuilding she now guessed were the kennels. Odd she couldn't hear or smell any other dogs around or any other animal scents bar her own on Lucius which of course meant the kennels were standing empty which was not a thought that gave Hermione much comfort in fact the idea of being alone in a disused animal shelter with Lucius Malfoy gave her the bloody creeps.

_Make yourself comfortable_

The words rang inside her skull as if on a constant loop.

_Oh Mother Mary and all the saints he can't possibly mean that!_

Hermione's wondered in disgust a grimace quickly stretching her features as she desperately tried to find a suitable scenario that would fit Lucius's words that did not involve him fucking her while she's a dog.

She blanched and knew she swallowed back a mouthful of bile as she tried to push all images of that that…act out of her head while gently opening the door to the kennels. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dimness in the rough stone building as she blinked and began to see the floor and the pattern of the stones on the wall she noticed the soft light flittering in through two very small windows at the top of the wall. She looked around and noticed some marks and cuts into the floor of the kennel the only reminder that this was once a space bustling with life and use but now it was just a great expanse of stone emptiness. Looking around she almost missed the heap of what appeared to blankets and pillows in one lonely corner far away from the door and any windows. As she took a few steps forward it was obvious that the blankets and pillows were very new and if not freshly laundered then only a few days old, the blankets having loss their crispness. A simple glass lantern containing a solitary candle sat on the floor near the bedding it showed signs of having been burned but how recently she couldn't say.

Breathing heavily Hermione rested back against the rough wall, it was all too much to take in. Why was the bedding here? Was this why Lucius was hoping she would come back? Why in the kennels? How could he even contemplate fucking a dog? Merlin she felt dirty.

Hearing a sound she turned around and it was just the door to the kennel blowing close from the strong gust of wind, she sighed in relief it wasn't Lucius. Yet.

How could she be so stupid? She shouted at herself ranting and raving and wondering not for the first time whether spending so much time in her animagus form had permanently done a number on her senses. But it was still her choice and now her bed was made she had to lie in it. Looking at the bedding she picked up and spread out two of the larger blankets to cover the floor and then she decided a softening charm for the dusty hard floor couldn't hurt. For added measure she stuck the large blankets to the floor not wanting to end up in a ball of Lucius, fur and blankets. Sitting down on the soft floor she picked up the third surprisingly soft blanket as she needed to fidget with something as she gathered her mile a minute thoughts and after twisting the fabric between her hands she settled on enlarging the blanket and placing it on top the other blankets. A flick of her fingers had the lantern lit; the little corner looked almost homely.

Knowing her ten minutes had to be up in fact she was certain it was closer to twenty she transformed, it was strange the sudden lack of disgust. The fear was still there but also an innate sense of dare she say it pleasing Lucius. She was a bad dog, she was in trouble and yet the canine part of her wanted to prove to Lucius she was a good dog, she wanted him to pet her again. She wanted to grow the bond of dog and master that was forming between them both. Confused by the battle of her two brains, her current emotions and her memories of what she should be feeling she padded onto the soft blankets and lay down. The now familiar scent of Lucius hit her sensitive nose, the blankets smelt of Lucius. It was nice.

Lost in confusion, lost trying to square all her different emotions and thoughts it came as a shock to hear the kennel door open, a second bang jolted Hermione from her thoughts and she raised her head to look at the door and see the tall lithe figure of Lucius approach her. The ball of nerves in her stomach wasn't helping matters.

"Good girl."

Lucius crooned as he slowly approached her kicking off his shoes and socks. She watched him her brown eyes wide as she slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt leaving him in trousers and a vest. Her eyes drifted to the bulge in his trousers underneath the fly, she let out a small whimper.

"Shh it's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. Come on let me take these off and I'll join you on the blankets. You'd like that right? Cuddles?"

He asked softly, Hermione stayed quiet unsure what to make of his words of demeanour he was almost childlike that sense of joy and innocence was back his eyes bright with fondness all traces of his anger gone. She felt her stomach flutter with anticipation part of her the very primal part controlled purely by instinct wanted this, the part of her that wanted Lucius to be her master, that wanted to be treated like a dog appreciated Lucius, he was still very good looking. Whereas the rational more human part that knew exactly what was happening felt fear and disgust the flutter in her stomach from dread.

She blinked and just stared at the tall figure in front of her clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and a vest, his white blonde hair hanging loose down his shoulders. He smiled and gripped the hem of his vest tightly and took a deep breath. The air changed, she could smell the change in his scent.

Nerves.

Lucius was nervous, but it was a very subtle change from when he was clothed, the whitening of his knuckles intrigued her and she stayed very still watching his chest rise and fall as his hands remained in place. His eyes met hers, his bright sparkling eyes alight with joy and arousal met her wide brown ones and with a tiny smile she was sure was more for his benefit then hers he lifted the bottom of his vest up and over his head.

Then the illusion broke.

Lucius was still before her but not as lithe as he pretended to be, instead of the slim body she was expecting he just looked tired and old complete with a middle age paunch. Not to be deterred he stuck his thumbs down the sides of his boxers and pushed them to the floor revealing his cock fully erect a bead of precum on the tip. He wasn't huge or small just rather average.

"If Narcissa knew I gained weight I would never hear the end of her nagging…"

Lucius trailed off faintly explaining away his choice of control underwear.

She sniffed the air again. It smelled of Lucius, his aroused sex which she expected but what was unexpected was the lack of nervousness and just how appealing Lucius smelt naked and aroused it made her stomach lurch. He looked very near perfect his skin pale, his cock dark from arousal his tip swollen and foreskin pulled back, long hair that hung straight down his shoulders. And those eyes, those damned eyes that twinkled and danced with a sense of life she had never seen in them before.

Before she could think anymore there was a small grunt of pain as Lucius settled himself down onto the blankets beside her his large hand resting on her thigh other than that he made no further move he just lay there silently his hand occasionally massaging the firm muscle of her hind leg. She couldn't deny how nice it felt.

With a murmur of pleasure Lucius shifted around on the blankets and lay behind Hermione his arms reaching out and wrapping around her chest and her neck his soft skin and hard prick against her fur. Then he didn't move. Lucius just lay there fingers running soothingly through her fur, his breathing slow and even.

"Mmm as I said cuddles. What did you think I was going to do?"

He whispered burying his face into her furry neck, she felt the warmth and slight dampness from his breath and feeling the last knot of her human fear and wariness melt away Hermione enjoyed Lucius against her. He was her master and she his dog. She just knew it was fact; he didn't have to tell her, he didn't ever have to reveal his thoughts. She was a good dog.


End file.
